<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teasing Is A Sign Of Affection by missingrequiem (burakkukarasu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835163">Teasing Is A Sign Of Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burakkukarasu/pseuds/missingrequiem'>missingrequiem (burakkukarasu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MY FIRST STORY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, M/M, Morning After, Strong Language, Written in 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burakkukarasu/pseuds/missingrequiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid'z wakes up next to a person he really cannot stand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishizawa Teruki/Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teasing Is A Sign Of Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The midday sun shone through his half-closed blinds, triggering Kid’z’ headache in just the right ways like a needle that was slowly stitched into his temple as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He felt his pulse behind his forehead, penetrant and annoying, and brushed his dark curls out of his eyes. Looking around his room, he noticed clothes that had carelessly been thrown to the floor the night before, some of them garments he didn’t recognise as his own. He went out last night so he assumed those belonged to the person he brought home with him. Looking to the side, he actually noticed another body still sleeping next to him. Kid’z was an outgoing character, an athletic young man in his second year of college, not with the best marks but surely with just enough humour to make it impossible for people to dislike him, so it really was nothing unusual for him to wake up next to another person in the morning after a long night of bar hopping or clubbing.<br/><br/>Sho (his flatmate, a guy that looked way too old to still be a student if one was to ask Kid’z) would surely complain about the noise he had caused again and the shoes that were lying in the hallway as soon as he ran into him. The thought made him groan.<br/><br/>He pressed his palms against his eyes when the stinging pain in his head re-emerged.<br/><br/>Noticing a shift on the mattress next to him, Kid’z exhaled. As much as he enjoyed the company of another person, today was a bad day for morning sex or anything else of that sort. The only things he wanted were painkillers and his laptop so he could re-watch Black Mirror on Netflix for what felt like the seventh time.<br/><br/>Kid’z cleared his throat. “Listen, I’m sure we had a lot of fun last night but I still have a lot to do, so could you-”<br/><br/>“What the fuck?!” Alarmed by the familiar sounding voice, Kid’z raised his head and turned around, immediately being punished as a sharp pain shot through the back of his head, making him wince. He needed a few seconds to regain his composure, time the other party obviously didn’t have as they kept on rambling. “What are you doing here?”<br/><br/>“Excuse me,” he widened his eyes in disbelief. “What are <em>you </em>doing here?!” He blinked at the other man that now sat up next to him. Teruki Nishizawa. A guy he (fortunately) only shared his statistics lecture with but tried to avoid otherwise. Despite his good looks, the guy was annoying as fuck in his stupid cat prints and was pretty much everything Kid’z disliked put into a single character. He prayed to every existing God that what he thought had taken place the night before was nothing but a really bad prank and that Hiro would jump out of his closet any second.<br/><br/>“Oh my God.” Teruki groaned and sunk back into the pillows - Kid’z’ pillows.<br/><br/>“Hey you fucker, get out of my bed!” Before he could do anything, Kid’z was reminded of his headache and flinched again, cursing his own damn body now that Teruki was grinning up at him in amusement, not moving a single centimetre. And even worse was the fact that Kid’z actually, literally, thought that the other looked somewhat handsome when he wore that expression.<br/><br/>“Hungover? Cannot handle your 3 beers?”<br/><br/>“Shut the fuck up,” he hissed but Teru only laughed. <em>Goddammit</em>, how much alcohol was still in his body that he suddenly liked the sound of his voice when in lecture he usually wanted to strangle him whenever the other placed a question. Kid’z wanted to punch himself. Or Teru. No, definitely Teru.<br/><br/>Kid’z could barely recall last night. He remembered going out with Hiroki and his brother who took them to his favourite club, a place they usually avoided because it was ridiculously expensive, especially for students. He remembered Takahiro paying for their drinks, several rounds at that, and meeting his husband for the first time, but that’s where his memories became blurry.<br/><br/>He scratched his head and sighed. “How <em>the fuck</em> did this happen?”<br/><br/>“You probably asked for my D.” Kid’z kicked Teru under the blanket, making the other flinch slightly.<br/><br/>“You don’t remember either, like hell would I ask for it.” Teru still grinned at him and just for a few seconds (maybe one second too long), Kid’z considered his naked form. He had never really had a proper conversation with Teruki. Most of the time he avoided him and the people he was friends with as well, so he had no idea if the other was actually athletic or anything. However, judging by his chest, he’d say he was. Maybe a swimmer, maybe a baseball player. He was broad.<br/><br/>“Pretty sure you looked at me like that yesterday too, asking me to fill you up.”<br/><br/>“The only thing that’s gonna be filled is your mouth with my fist if you won’t shut up right about now.” The grin on Teru’s face faded a little and Kid’z felt something like satisfaction spread in his chest. They both obviously had no memories of the previous night anymore but he wouldn’t let Teruki plant his stupid lies. If anything, he could play that game too.<br/><br/>“So you were the one giving in to my looks. You’re easy to seduce, but that was to be expected.” Kid’z didn’t fail to notice Teru’s eyes roaming his body as he leaned back on his elbows, and neither did he miss him staring at his pierced nipple for a moment too long to be called unintended. Teru liked what he saw and he knew it. He knew that glint in his eyes.<br/><br/>“Knowing you, you were being persistent as hell, probably already grinding on me before we even reached the dancefloor, horny little shit.” Kid’z seriously wasn’t sure anymore if he only wanted to punch Teru’s face or do anything else with it. An annoying mouth like his could be used in many ways after all.<br/><br/>“And you didn’t stop me because you liked what I did, obviously. Calling me a horny shit when you are the one that woke up in someone else’s bed. Are you even listening to yourself? Wanting me so bad, huh?” Teru licked his lips and God, did it make Kid’z want to push the other. Against a wall maybe, maybe deeper into his pillows. Teru was fucking hot, he was not gonna deny that, but whenever he said something, Kid’z wanted to grab for the next best object to knock him out.<br/><br/>“You took me home because you couldn’t wait any longer to finally get fucked by me, because that’s what you wanted from the very beginning, right? Little slut.” Was it this Teruki Nishizawa that he had encountered in the club? Because if yes, Kid’z wasn’t gonna blame himself. If he had wanted him the same way he wanted him now, he was not gonna blame himself. The air around them started to feel hot, almost needy. Shit.<br/><br/>“Get over yourself, you twat. I bet you were the one who followed me home because <em>you </em>wanted to fuck <em>me</em>.” If he had known that Teruki could be like this then maybe, just maybe, he would have already made a move on him at the semester kickoff party a few months ago. Having a good fuck with him and then avoiding his annoying ass again for the rest of the semester. Kid’z remembered Hiro making remarks about Teru’s good looks, but only now that he was so close to the man that he noticed what his best friend had meant. He wanted Teruki to be underneath him, or above him, anything was good.<br/><br/>Teru slowly sat up and Kid’z felt his jaw tense at the sudden proximity. He had never noticed that the other wore a tunnel in his left ear. Their shoulders touched, hot skin on his that left him craving more. He fisted the bed sheets to keep it together when Teru traced his pierced nipple with his index finger teasingly. This asshole. Part of Kid’z wanted to slap the other’s hand away, while another wanted to moan in approval so he wouldn’t stop. Biting the inside of his cheek, he only stared at Teruki as if he was to prove to him that he wouldn’t lose his composure. The other smiled triumphantly and it made Kid’z want to ram his knee into his stomach.<br/><br/>“Why so silent all of a sudden? Shy?” Teru asked and a short laugh left Kid’z’ throat. He noticed a tiny twitch in Teru’s eyebrow upon his immediate reaction and felt pride gather inside him. If it had been Teruki’s plan to intimidate him by entering his personal space then he was about to crush his hopes right then and there. He had already shared his bed with ruder people after all. Again, Kid’z chuckled. What an adorable attempt.<br/><br/>Teru gasped at the unexpected sensation of the other’s warm hand between his legs, stroking him in a teasing way. This fucking bastard, he really hadn’t thought he had the guts to make a move, let alone grin at him like that. He’d pay for that. “Well, aren’t you getting a little hard.”<br/><br/>Teru bit his bottom lip. “I can feel your dick rising up too, you fucking prick.”<br/><br/>“Then how about you do something about it instead of pattering, asshole.” Keeping his voice calm was a task Kid’z hadn’t expected to deal with just yet, just like he had not expected to get turned on this easily by, out of all the people in the world, Teruki Nishizawa. It was the alcohol, he told himself. Teruki shifted, leaned closer and Kid’z swore to God, he would not be the one to close the gap. He would not do him that fucking favour.<br/><br/>Teru looked at him through lidded eyes and with such intensity, so much lust, that Kid’z couldn’t help squirming a little and letting go of him, immediately regretting his actions when the other flashed another amused grin. This fucker. “You asked for this, didn’t you? Couldn’t even handle a little closeness?”<br/><br/>Kid’z stared at Teru, felt every fibre of his body tense more and more with every passing second and the air around them becoming thicker. Yes, he had asked for this, and like hell was he gonna stop right there. He’d regret this, he knew it, he’d mentally slap himself for doing this with fucking Teruki Nishizawa and Hiro would have the time of his life laughing at his misery if he ever found out, but fuck, he was not gonna back down. He was in too deep. “Try me, you bastard.”<br/><br/>Kid’z was forcefully pushed down and made a surprised sound when Teruki straddled him, kissing him with urgency, his hands going up to fist the other’s dark curls that were so soft in his grasp it annoyed him. He had no shame moaning into Teru’s mouth that roughly pressed against his. He felt the other’s hot breath run down his cheek, and it made him groan when Teru bit on his tongue that tried to push into him. Teru looked into his eyes, daringly, and Kid’z looked back, pulling the elder’s hair just to piss him off.<br/><br/>The kiss was anything but sweet, far away from tender, and yet Kid’z found himself loving every second of the heated contact - the way Teru scratched his chest, how he bit his lip until it bled as revenge for the hair-pulling, how he pulled away every few seconds because otherwise they’d suffocate.<br/><br/>“You suck at kissing,” Teru teased and Kid’z would have replied right away if the man had not leaned down again, planting open mouthed kisses on his neck that turned into bites the closer he got to his ear. He whimpered in delight, cursing an insult as he felt Teru smile against him, against tanned skin that was decorated with several wet spots now, some of them soon turning purple. It bugged Kid’z so bad that Teru had control over him now, pissed him off even. It made him so angry, yet the insult that had formed on his tongue was replaced by a breathless moan when the other took one of the silver rings hanging from his earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it just enough for Kid’z to whimper again.<br/><br/>Teruki moved down his body and Kid’z wondered if Sho was there to burst into his room upon hearing the noise in case he pushes the other off his bed. “Yeah, you know what, you son of a bitch, you suck at exis-”<br/><br/>Something moist between Kid’z’ legs made him choke on his words and moan shamelessly, regretting every single decision he’s ever made in life, and as he looked down he found Teru smiling up at him, provocatively placing another kiss on his tip. This fucking bastard.<br/><br/>“I win.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>